House of Rosespear
The House of Rosespear, commonly known as The Rosespear House, was founded three years after the Fall of Silvermoon. They spread from the north eastern lowlands off the mountains, originating from a small estate that was under rule of the Highbrook Families. Due to the crippling loss of the Highbrooks, the Rosespears advanced to take hold of a large portion of their lands along with other nobilities that ranged on their borders.. Their accumulation of funding and ties in a short period of time brought them to striking out their land as their own and placing themselves as low nobility, with their primary source of revenue being that of banking, trade, and shipping. Basic Information The Rosespears primary residency is the Surau’nar Estate in a land dubbed in some places as the Gilded Glades, named for the golden fields of wheat and barley that are produced in the range. Most of the wealth found from the house is through the investing business that they handle on a day to day operation. They are a small house, more than likely unheard of of in many circles and certainly not a very bold, outstanding one. A gradual uprising, taking advantage of loss and turning it into a favorable outcome for the families intertwined with it. Historical Documentation Little has been made for the Rosespears as a house themselves, as they are considerably young in terms of others. Anything before the fall that was official records had been destroyed, though what may have retained was the knowledge of their trade agreements and their skillful turn of coin. Documents in the Magistrate all show of legal claims on the lands they own, and furthermore addressing acceptance of nobility and bloodline from previous generations. Strenuous a tie it was, it proved enough with the lands and income that they afforded themselves the House itself. This paperwork was signed off by Magister Heindrick and Magister Vastiveil. Current entries into the Magistrate point to massive agreements leading further into ties with noble merchant houses, profitable to both sides. Much of it includes land, routes, investments, savings and loans, and Vendor partnerships. Even though most of their views are focused upon nobility, they are known to accept and make business with all castes without discretion, providing a positive overview from their history and to future business with them. Expansion has been in the works, the lands both adjacent and distant from them in discussion of being sold or traded upon. Such agreements have not been fully completed, though a quick search through records would produce such a show of it. Notable Achievements As a house involved in such vast interests, they have multiple agreements and ties that are of note. The most well known establishment is the Shorel’Shol Union, between the three major families of the Rosespear house: The Rosespears, The Delithmeres, and The Emanthiels. All three families embody one branch of their business, providing a well rounded council of elder members of the mercantile community. Their voices are well enough known, if you are in the business, and the Union itself is one to be of wanting to have business with. Another achievement tied to the Rosespear house is their generous donations to the restoration projects all through Quel’Thalas. Due to such, nearly three thousand five hundred acres of desecrated land have been restored to a place where regrowth can occur and rebuilding has started. Farmlands and trade routes have been the largest of their focus, yet they have gone beyond that. Notable Members Vesthiriel Rosespear The current head of the Rosespear house and family. A smart and cunning woman, taking well after her fathers footsteps and bringing their family and partners to the profitable position they are in currently. Known to be charming and agreeable, she is eager to expand business and secure her families place in Quel’Thalas now. Relo'daras Delithmere The head of the Delithmere family, and the eldest of the three families that are of the Rosespear House. He is a stern and cautious man, operating primarily in trading goods and bringing vendors to the Union. His opinion is often sought from the others within the family for the sheer respect of his wisdom in a great many times. Santhalma Emanthiel The head of the Emanthiel family, a cheerful and chatty woman. Boisterous and hard working, primarily managing the trade routes for the house. She is still new in holding the head position, yet finds appreciation in the help the family and the rest have given along with their confidence in her ability. Category:Quel'Thalas Peerage Category:Houses and Clans